


For Every King That Died [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: For the Queen of Ice and Ashes [PODFIC] [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Execution, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Queen Sansa, Queen in the North
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa is her father's daughter to the bone, but she spent too long in King's Landing to be wary of a little blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Every King That Died [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For Every King That Died](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684244) by [TrivialPursuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrivialPursuit/pseuds/TrivialPursuit). 



> Part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI.  
> Cover by [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)

cover art by bessyboo

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Game%20of%20Thrones/For%20Every%20King%20That%20Died.mp3) | 4:09 | 3.9 MB  
---|---|---  
[Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20VI.m4b) | 11:24:13 | 162 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/for-every-king-that-died) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and [Half a Moon](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/333371.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
